Blue Skies
by Starhunterz
Summary: [SevereAU] Some people say legends are made, and some say legends are born. For most stories, they're true. But this one's different. In this case, legends are 'reborn.'
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry folks, but the Prologue is going to be REALLY short, as you can see. More chapters will be coming, don't worry, and they will be MUCH longer. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer:** _All of the characters, settings and names are from my mind and my mind alone. No stealing please!  
_

**Blue Skies**

Today isn't the most beautiful of days, but looking on the bright side, the temperature's a perfect 70 degrees, and all is quiet. Except the waves crashing against the cliffs of Mul'a Islands.

The Turaunti Sea is usually peaceful and serene with a few simple waves, but for some reason the sea seems especially wild and angry today. The foggy coastline was sweeping in, towards the grassy inlands.

A shadowy figure moved along the seashore slowly. Looking at it closer, one could see it's flanks heaving, and nostrils flaring. It seemed to be having a difficult time breathing, as well as walking with the unsteady hoof beats to prove it.

The figure stopped abruptly. Maybe it saw a predator, or a human? No, it wasn't alert or tense at all, but seemed to be fighting a battle with the control of it's body. The creature tried to walk forward, but failed miserably when it's feet slipped out from under it's muscular body.

Heaving a long, tired groan of pain, the figure never bothered to try and get up, it just laid there on the sandy shoreline. It's tail beginning to get wet by the tide rising in from the warm sea. The figure's breathing became shallow, it's eyes once full of spirit now are dull and dreary from whatever it had endured.

Licking it's lips from the salty air, it gazed out into the sea and not even caring about the high tide coming in. It wanted to be happy, alive, but it knew that would never seem to come. Apparently accepting it's fate, the figure closed it's eyes, grasping the comfort that came with the darkness. A small smile graced it's lips as peace came to the creature once again. Now, all was quiet and still again, on the shores of the Mul'a Islands.

_Please R&R!!! More chapters to come ONLY if you guys R&R. Thank you and see ya soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 "Mysterious Meeting"**

"Hold 'er down, Dick!" A man called frustratingly to another man holding a strange looking mare. She was chocolate colored and her whole stomach, sides, and middle back were a creamy brown. There's a chocolate colored spot on each of her sides with dark brown in the middle. Her upper neck and up is creamy with a brown blaze that has dark brown spots. She has amber eyes and a pure white mane and tail with creamy stocking on her legs.

The mare narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two men. The man holding her headstall kept jerking on her face, and the other man was _**telling**_ him to do it! She pinned her ears and bared her teeth, getting ready to kick them both to Juruangi, when the barking man yelled, "Stop! Let 'er be for now. We'll have to use somethin' else on 'er tomorrow." He grunted.

The other man growled under his breath, and jerked her once more before he left, leaving the halter still on the mare's face. She snorted and bobbed her head in a way that said, 'Yeah, that's right! Keep walkin' Tubby!' Now satisfied with her insulting comments, (that I shall not repeat) she has to figure out how to get out of this darn halter.

Nightfall came quickly over the farm, and the only sound that could be heard was the banging and grunting coming from the mare. She had tried tirelessly to get the headstall off, but with no success.

She snorted in annoyance, but unwillingly stopped her banging, too tired to continue. Wanting to get some rest, the mare tucked in her legs and gently set herself down onto the coolness of the dirt. Laying her head down, and her legs sprawled out, she closed her eyes, letting the comfort of sleep take over her.

Not even a few moments later, the mare awoke with a start. Lifting her head to look over the fence and into the woods, she gazed at every tree and bush, but found nothing. Letting her eyes droop for a second, she thought about her current situation.

_Ah man, this reeks. I wish I'd listened to Kekoa in the first place._ She sighed aloud, unaware of the pair of golden eyes observing her. _I thought I was quick enough to get away, but the men were faster. And now, I don't know _where _this is going to go, especially with all this darn fencing to block my freedom! _The mare snorted angrily.

Suddenly, she perked her ears at a strange figure moving her way. Standing up with a grunt, she could now see it was a horse. _Kekoa? _The mare nickered softly, seeing what the figure's response would be.

However, it didn't respond. The mare backed up, now uneasy of this horse. She pinned her ears, mistrusting of the figure. But she immediately stopped when it stepped up into some more light. It's head hung over the fence as she stared at him in awe, gazing at his beautiful, golden eyes.

"Who a-are you?" She stammered unsteadily, but she stood her ground defiantly. She wasn't going to let some stranger of a stallion push _her_ around!

Surprisingly, however, the stallion just chuckled softly. "I'm Ku'uaki, and I've come to offer help. That is, if you are willing to accept it." Ku'uaki said to the mare. He waited for her response as she questioned this stallion, silently looking over every inch of his form.

The mare narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll take you up on that offer. But I'm no push over, I still have my own way of doing things." She warned, stepping closer to the fence.

The stallion nodded his head in understanding. "Completely reasonable." He said with a smile. "But, I must ask you this: What is your name?" His forehead scrunched up in a questioning gesture.


End file.
